The process of assembling a vehicle involves numerous components and assembly sequences. For instance, a door frame for a vehicle or truck cab typically comprises numerous components individually constructed and assembled together. Even installing a door to the door frame often requires numerous steps to be performed by the installer. Specifically, in a known approach, a door is typically hinged to a door frame and then closed to determine whether or not the door is properly aligned within the frame. If not, the door must be opened and the hinge readjusted. The door must then again be closed to determine whether the realignment was successful. If not, the process must be repeated.
Therefore, a need exists for a process and truck cab assembly that overcomes the above-described and other problems typically associated with assembling a truck cab.